The 73rd Hunger Games An OC Submission Story
by redgummybear93
Summary: The 24 Tributes stood in their ring, waiting in silence for the gong to ring. That one sound would be the beginning of the end. *This is an OC story and we are accepting tributes! Further details inside.* **CLOSED!**
1. Basic Information

******Hey guys it's Alexa speaking, I want to let you all know that by this weekend this story will be moved to kingdomhearts91 my group account with my two friends! So don't be worried if this story moves! I'll PM you all also to remind you – Alexa 3******

**BASIC INFORMATION:** This is an OC story for all of you who wish to enter the Hunger Games. The story will be written in third person POV so we can express everybody's thoughts at the same time. This account is made up of three friends we will select your tributes based on realism and content. Each person can enter two tributes, preferable a boy and girl each, but it is up to you guy! We will start the story when we have received all tributes.

**HOW TO ENTER A TRIBUTE:** This may seem like a lot but we'd like it if you could review with the profile and PM us with the profile so we'll be able to let you know whether or not you've been accepted.

**SPONSORING**: Yes you can sponsor tributes, but only if they are not yours. We are still working out the final touches of this and will PM all of you once we've worked out the details.

**ALLIANCES:** We'd like you guys to maybe decide amongst yourselves, they are your OC's after all. Just PM us about any alliances and secret motives if you'd like once we've started. Clearly the Careers will most likely join each other, but if you feel your OC wouldn't, let us know.

**THE ARENA:** We are accepting any and all ideas on this

**PLEASE:** Review and inform us if you think we are not representing your character correctly, we will be happy to make revisions to please you.

**FYI:** Please no hate male. Clearly all of your characters cannot win. Its all about your luck, skill and sponsors. A reminder is that if nobody sponsors your character he/she may die.

**PROFILE**

Name:

District:

Age:

Physical Appearance:

Birthday (Just M/D):

Personality:

Pet Peeves:

Family:

BF/GF:

Friends

Brief History:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Token:

Volunteer in the games (Yes or No. If yes why?):

Theme Song (Optional):

Quote from interview:


	2. The Tribute List: FINAL

The Tributes

FINAL!

**District 1**

Male: Trip Kindler (TheFallingStars)

Female: Crystal "Ris" Sky (Kennelle)

**District 2**

Male: Cordelia "Lia" Volteius (Tour de Force)

Female: Dustin Cassius (Tour de Force)

**District 3**

Male: Teig Sony (sgordon238)

Female: Selena Petres (Telehphone)

**District 4**

Male: Jayse Summers (CloudyNK)

Female: CeCe Splash (CloudyNK)

**District 5**

Male: Freer Thomasson (sgordon238)

Female: Nan Weatherall (Turq8)

**District 6**

Male: Cal Roberts (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger)

Female: Aleca Dumont (texancoconut51)

**District 7**

Male: Zane Jennet (xDeadPoetsSocietyx)

Female: Everleigh Lancast (xDeadPoetsSociety)

**District 8**

Male: Ezra McCully (Lady Elena Shaw)

Female: Cyrah Blaine*

**District 9**

Male: Skip Tran (sgordon238)

Female: Luna Night (fanganddiggyaremine)

**District 10**

Male: Asher Bennett (Jazzy McJazzJazz Granger)

Female: Kitiana "Kiti" Le'Roy (KoklaErKla)

**District 11**

Male: Ekin Rhodes*

Female: Wesley "Wes" Ailer (sgordon238)

**District 12**

Male: Mark Atienza (Marie Vee)

Female: Aria Villanueva (Marie Vee)

* Means they were created by me and my friends and will NOT win. They are just to fill up spaces and will be deleted or moved according with new tributes


	3. Important AN: Sponsoring and the Arena

Authors Note

Okay guys two things:

The Arena: So my friends and I have come up with the perfect arena idea (at least in our opinion) The Arena will be made up of five sectors. When the tributes are first brought up to the arena they are in a calm and hot desert. To the right of the tributes is a forest, to the left a tall wall hiding an ice sector. Of course the tributes know none of this and a few will eventually venture over the wall. Next is where the Cornucopia is. It is located on a small island surrounded by water, but it's not deep. Then the fifth sector you can't get to unless by accident. In all areas except the Cornucopia the ground could give out at any time thus brining you to an under ground sector that has tunnels which lace under the entire battlefield.

Sponsoring Tributes: If you review in a chapter and state the characters name and what you would like to give them, I shall do that. There are a few rules though. Number one: You cannot sponsor any of your own tributes. Number Two: I will not always give a tribute your gifts, because that would be unfair if you constantly reviewed gifts.

Thanks for your time guys! Let me know what you all think!


	4. District One Reaping

Tripp awoke to sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains of his bedroom. He stretched and pushed his long brown hair out of his stormy grey eyes. He sat up suddenly and smiled. Today was the day. The day of the Hunger Games reaping. Tripp jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Down in the white polished breakfast room sat the rest of his family. His parents were sitting down eating with his younger sister, Sapphire.

"Hi Tripp!" Sapphire exclaimed once she saw her brother. Tripp smiled and sat down next to his sister.

"Hey Sapphire. Where's Ore?" Tripp asked his parents. Ore was Tripp's 18-year-old brother; this was his last chance at entering the hunger games. His mother Kilm smiled and poured her son some orange juice.

"He's getting dressed. You should too; the maid will lay your clothes out. But drink this first." Tripp downed the orange juice and raced back upstairs. Tripp reentered his room and glanced at the clothes laid out on his bed. It was nothing fancy, which almost surprised. He half expected a decked out reaping outfit, he was from District One after all. On his bed was a plain snow-white dress shirt and black dress pants. Tripp pulled his clothes on and raced back downstairs. Both his parents and his younger sister were waiting by the front door of his house.

"I'm sorry you didn't get any food honey, but we have to go," Tripp's mother informed him.

"Don't worry about it mom, once I'm selected I'll just get some food at the Capitol."

"You seem so sure that you'll be selected little brother." Tripp spun around and narrowed his eyes. His elder brother Ore was standing there. Ore wore grey pant and a white dress shirt. Tripp remembered he would have to face the odds against his elder brother to be selected. Ore and Tripp had been preparing for the games since they were young. Since this was Ore's last year he signed up for Tesserae this year to increase his chances. This pissed Tripp off immensely, he was going to be selected he had to be.

"I am sure," snapped Tripp. Ore shrugged and gestured outside.

"Right right, your friends are outside. Why don't you walk with them." Tripp glared at his brother then glanced outside. It was true his three best friends were waiting outside.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the reaping." Tripp smiled at his parents as he walked out. "Guys, hey!" The three kids outside looked up. A beautiful girl in a red dress ran up to Tripp. She had azure eyes and tanned skin.

"Tripp!" She called. This was Ruby, Tripp's one and only friends who was a girl. He couldn't stand most girls in his district, the mostly complained. Tripp hated whiners.

"He Ruby, Tremp, Foster," He nodded to the two other boys. The eldest boy, Tremp had spiky dirty blonde hair emerald eyes.

"Hey bro," Tremp grinned. He wore almost the same outfit as Tripp. Foster the other boy wore black pants and an un-tucked white dress shirt with a metallic tie that matched his oddly colored silver hair. Because of this he looked just like he belonged in the capitol.

"Tremp, Foster," Tripp acknowledged his oldest friends.

"Tripp, you excited?" Asked Foster as the four walked over to the reaping.

"Of course he is!" Interjected Ruby. "We all are. I know I'm going to get called this year! And when it's me and Tripp, one of us will win!" Ruby fist pumped and pranced around the three boys.

"Hey what about us?" Joked Tremp. Ruby smiled,

"Well it will be me and one of you three!" The rest of the way the four shared strategy. Tripp was so engrossed his conversation he crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Came a sharp voice. Tripp looked up and mentally groaned. He had crashed into Crystal Sky, a girl from his school. She was his age and was known for her trickery. Tripp didn't trust her.

"Why don't you!" Cried Ruby. Tripp eyed three boys who must have been Crystals friends walk over. The two girls next to Crystal stepped forward, but Tripp pulled Ruby away.

"Let's go Ruby. No need to waste our time, we don't want to be late." Tripp gave a final glance at that Crystal girl. She had some nerve, but wouldn't matter. He was never going to have to deal with her again.

* * *

Crystal Skye was awoken by a sweet voice ringing around her room.

"Miss Crystal, it's the day of the Reaping. " Called Crystal's maid Raydra. Crystal's eyes shot open and a sudden feeling of dread flashed through her body.

"_Crystal Sky." 13-year-old Crystal looked horrified up at the announcer. Sure she had been training for this, but she was so young! Crystal met the clear blue eyes of her older sister Emerald. "Crystal Sky?" The announcer called again. _

_ "I volunteer!" Came the loud voice of Emerald. Crystal froze and watched as Emerald approached the stage. _

_ "And your name dear?"_

_ "Emerald Sky…"_

_ "So that was…"_

_ "My sister," Emerald met Crystal's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. _

Emerald had made it to the final five, but was killed by some mutts after a boy from District 5 knifed her in the leg. That boy won the games that year. Since then Crystal has been haunted by the Hunger Games. She was afraid, like her sickly mother, for her two sisters. Crystal's brothers and her oldest sister, Stema, were all too old to be Reaped, but one of her sisters, Heart was 14. Crystal pulled herself out of bed and smiled at Raydra.

"Is that for me?" She asked looking at the clothes laid out on her chaise.

"Yes Miss Crystal, I hope you like it. I must go prepare Miss Heart." Crystal watched Raydra walk out of her room and then glanced at her clothing. It was simple, just black skinny jeans, a lacey red top with red flats. Crystal carefully put her clothes on and sat at her dresser to fix her hair. Crystal brushed her golden hair out and let it lay down her back. She was a beautiful girl; she was the tall thin, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl with the paled complexion. Unfortunately many people believed her to be somewhat deceiving, which Crystal could understand. She changed once her sister died, she became guarded and sneaky. Crystal walked out to the front door and saw her sister Heart and her mother Lane speaking with her four friends.

"Hey Ris!" Sky looked at the pretty red headed girl who used her nickname, this was Lisa Tern. Lisa was wearing dark jeans and a blouse. Lisa hugged Sky. Sky's other friends Bark, Rich and Greg were both in dress shirts and nice pants. The other dark skinned girl wore a bright green dress. This was Luxa or Luxi Per; Crystal's other best friend.

"Hey, when did you all get here?" She asked.

"Recently, we came to see you, but found your lovely mother instead." Ah Rich, ever the flirt. Crystal rolled her eyes and shoved Rich. Then she turned to her mother.

"Mom there's no need for you to come. I don't want you to get sicker," said Crystal.

"I'm not, I'll watch it on TV, but here take this." Lane handed Crystal a beautiful red flower clip.

"Mom this is beautiful!" Gasped Crystal. The other girls gasped as well and crowded around the jewel.

"It was mine when I was being Reaped. Take it. I want you to wear it." Crystal carefully placed the clip in her hair.

"Thank you mom. I'll make you proud. Let's go guys, are you coming Heart?" Asked Crystal.

"No I'm going to wait for the boys to bring me." Heart smiled. Crystal had forgotten her brothers were coming to pick them up.

"Oh right, well just tell them I'll see them there. Good luck!" Crystal patted Hearts head and walked away with her friends. They all walked in silence, the sudden realization of what being selected could mean washed over everyone.

"I think this will be a good year," offered Greg. He smiled at Crystal and grabbed her hand. Crystal shook it off and walked up ahead. Suddenly she was surrounded by Lisa and Luxi.

"He likes you Ris," insisted Lisa. Crystal stared straight at the ground.

"Yeah, I know."

"So don't you like him Greg's handsome," Luxi urged Crystal. Greg was handsome he had blonde hair and blue eyes, actually he looked like he could be Crystal's twin.

"I don't like him," growled Crystal.

"Why?" Whined Lisa.

"Because I just don't," yelled Crystal. Suddenly she felt a wall crash into her. "Hey watch it!" Crystal snarled at the wall. She looked up and recognized the wall as Tripp Kindler. He was a boy her age that was known to get fairly aggravated. She waited for his response but was assaulted with another.

"Why don't you!" Cried a tanned skinned girl with black hair. Crystal glared at the girl and felt Lisa and Luxi stand next to her. Suddenly Tripp grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away. Crystal could here him call,

"Let's go Ruby. No need to waste our time, we don't want to be late." With a final glance at her Tripp and his friends stalked away.

"What was that?" Asked Bark as he and the rest of the boys made it over to the girls.

"Just some idiots," Luxi shrugged. "We should go though, it looks like the Reaping is about to start." Once they reached the stage Crystal watched the boys shuffle over to their side and she waited with Lisa and Luxi. Crystal noticed the Ruby girl standing a few feet in front of her. Crystal eyed Heart over with the other 14 year olds. Heart met her eyes and Crystal gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"It's starting," Lisa nudged Crystal. Crystal looked up at the beautiful stage and saw a woman who looked like a bird. She had pin straight black hair, a long forehead and sharp features and a hooked nose. This was the escort Pyvore Lyta. Pyvore introduced the games and the two mentors from District One. There was a tall man in his early 30's with dark brown hair and a light scar on his cheek, he was Lynex Howle and the girl was a slight blonde girl with green eyes. Her name was Khol Yem. Pyvore walked herself over to the glass ball and smiled at the audience, and then she drew the name. She smiled again and read in a loud clear voice,

"Heart Sky!" Crystal felt a painful blow in her lower stomach. Her eyes watched her younger sister frozen in fear. Heart was nudged forward on to the stage. Crystal's eyes widened and heard Pyvore ask for Volunteers. Crystal suddenly bolted forward pushing aside a bunch of girls and Ruby on the ground and bolted up to the stage.

"I volunteer!" She cried. "I do!" Pyvore glanced at the rudeness of Crystal.

"And you are dear?"

"Crystal Sky." Heart let out a cry.

"So this is?"

"My sister, my little sister."

* * *

Tripp watched from the boy's group as Heart Sky was called and the girl from earlier shoved Ruby to volunteer. Tripp's eyes were glued to Ruby as she picked herself up off the ground scowling.

"Well then, hon you need to leave the stage," Tripp watched Pyvore usher Heart off the stage. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Tripp averted his eyes and looked over at Foster who stood next to him. "Okay ladies and gentlemen time for the boys tribute," Tripp watched in excitement as the bird woman reached her hand into the other glass ball. "The boys tribute for the 73rd hunger games is… Tripp Kindler!" Tripp smiled and glanced over at Foster who looked slightly disappointed but nudged him on anyway. Tripp ran up to the stage and waited for Pyvore to ask for Volunteers. While she did Tripp glanced at the one person who would volunteer, his brother. He met Ore's eyes and watched as Ore smiled and mouthed good luck. There was silence, nobody volunteered, and he was safe. Tripp was ushered into a separate room to await his friends and family. First his parents and two siblings came in. Ore rushed in and hugged Tripp.

"You deserve it brother. Just make sure you win!" Tripp grinned.

"You know it!" Tripp stared at Sapphire, she looked close to tears. "It will be okay sis, I'm going to win." Sapphire stood there shaking. Tripp swallowed and reached out to her. "I'm coming back, I promise you."

"I..I just don't want you to get hurt!" She cried her body convulsed in his arms.

"Your brother has been preparing for this his whole life Sapphire. Don't doubt him, he will make us proud." Tripp's father assured his daughter. Tripp's mom peeled Sapphire away from him and then embraced Tripp in a hug.

"Be safe," she whispered. Tripp watched his family leave the room and knew he would win; after all he had to come home for them. As soon as the peacekeepers ushered his family out, the ushered his friends in. Or more like Ruby stormed her way in. Her perfect hair had been tousled because of the shove. The two boys followed behind and grinned at their best friends.

"All hail the tribute of District One!" Called Tremp. Foster laughed,

"Soon to be champion of the 73rd Hunger Games. You were born for this man!" Tripp nodded and looked over at Ruby.

"It should be us out there, not you and _her,_" she spat.

"Next year, Ruby, next year it will be you." She half smiled.

"Just promise me one thing, kill her as soon as you get the chance." Tripp laughed and hugged her. He waved as they left and made his way to exit when he was grabbed by a peacekeeper.

"One more," Tripp glanced at the door and looked to see who was coming. He was taken back when the door opened, it was Ore.

"Back again?" joked Tripp. Ore chuckled and sat on the white couch.

"You pick out a token?"

"Ah… no I forgot. I'll find something."

"No, I want you to have this," Ore reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain necklace with an emerald piece. "I was going to use it, but seeing as you were picked, I want you to have it. So you remember why you have to win, for me and everyone else here in District One. May the odds ever be in your favor little brother." And with that Ore left Tripp alone to think.

* * *

Crystal sat on the pure white couch and waited. The door opened and her friends piled in. Greg stood in the back.

"Hey…"

"Ris I'm so sorry!" Cried Lisa. "It must be hard, I mean isn't this how Em," Lisa was jabbed in the stomach by Rich.

"It is, but I want this. I wanted to protect Heart and I want to win for Emerald."

"You will win, you're brave and unbelievably talented, and plus nobody deserves this more than you," Said Greg, he smiled kindly and walked up closer.

"Greg's right, it's all you Ris!" Cried Bark. The peacekeepers suddenly opened the door and ushered them all out.

"Good luck!" Called Luxi as she smiled. "We'll all be watching you!"

"Crystal!" Screamed Heart as she rushed in crying. Crystal opened her arms and held her sister. Her eyes wandered over her other sisters, Stema and Violet, and her two brothers Bass and Royal. There was a bittersweet aura in the room. Bass shuffled his feet before speaking.

"You'll do good, you'll get far. You are the best archer I know, better then Emerald…" He trailed off, all of this seemed like too much Déjà vu.

"Where's mom and dad?" Asked Crystal.

"Mom's too sick and dad's still away on business," said Stema.

"Oh…" There was an uncomfortable silence, interrupted by the cries of Heart.

"Crystal mom wanted you to have this, she wanted you to use it as a token. It was Emerald's old token," Stema held out a ring with a sapphire on it. Crystal reached for the ring with her left hand and slid it on.

"Tell her thank you, this means so much," Crystal gasped. She couldn't cry, she couldn't show weakness, for the sake of Heart.

"We will," insisted Bass.

"Excuse me, it's time for you all to leave. Miss Crystal must get on the train now." Heart let out a sharp cry but stepped away,

"Promise me Crystal, promise me you'll come home, no matter what…"

"I promise Heart, I won't let you down." Crystal watched as her family walked away. She felt a jab of pain at the thought that she may not return, she wondered if that is how Emerald felt, before she left.

Crystal was ushered out of the white room to the train station. She managed to pull on a straight face for the cameras, she smiled and waved. She spotted Tripp doing the same; he was sporting a chained necklace with an emerald on it. That must be his token she thought. She followed Tripp onto the train and followed him back to a lounge room. As the train pulled away he turned to her.

"Look, I didn't come here to make friends, I want to win. And I will win, but for now we are going to have to stick together, understood." Crystal glared.

"Right down to business aren't you?"

"This isn't a game. It's life or death!"

"I know that!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't come here for friends either. But I do think we should stick together, after all more chance of winning if we wipe out the others right?" Tripp smirked at her.

"You're smart, good, I like a challenge." And with that Tripp stormed away. Crystal couldn't help the smile that played at her lips; maybe Tripp wasn't so bad after all.


	5. District Two Reaping

"Miss Cordelia!" Cordelia opened up her hazel eyes and glanced around the pure white room. Standing at the double doors to her room was her maid, Messalina. Messalina had basically raised Cordelia as a baby since her mother was always busy.

"Today's the day Messalina!" Announced Cordelia. "Today is my day! All mine!" She giggled madly and hopped out of bed. "Once I get dressed I'll call you back in so you can do my hair okay?" Messalina smiled and swiftly left the room. Cordelia skipped over to her walk in closet. "What to wear?" She had so many dressed of many colors, her parents bought Cordelia whatever she wanted, in fear of a tantrum. Suddenly she spied a package on the floor and narrowed her cat like eyes. It was from her sister, Sculpia.

_Sister,_

_ I wish you luck on your day! Wear this as my gift to you. _

_ And remember may the odds forever be in your favor!_

_Sculpia_

Cordelia opened up the package and gasped. It was a beautiful asymmetrical metallic silver dress. Cordelia slipped it over her head and spun around. As she walked to look at herself in her mirror she gasped. She was beautiful, the dress hugged her body perfectly and she had the perfect shoes for it! She had recently bought silver 5" heels, Sculpia must have known. Oh how she loved her sister! Cordelia carefully placed the shoes on her dainty feet and walked confidently out to the main hallway.

"Messalina, I'm ready!" She called and sat down in her armoire. Messalina came in and brushed Cordelia's silky smooth blonde hair down her back. Cordelia admired herself in the mirror, she was perfect. The only thing she had was a wine colored birthmark near her left cheek that ran into her hairline.

"You look beautiful Miss Cordelia!" Exclaimed Messalina, "I am so proud of you. Everyone here in District Two believes you can win and wishes you luck!"

"I will win, I don't need luck," Cordelia stood up and grabbed a silver ring with an intricate vine design on it. "Isn't it beautiful? It was mothers, Dexter suggested I use it as my token. Did you know his brother is the other tribute. I've never met him though," Cordelia rambled. Dexter was the latest notch on Cordelia's bedpost. He was a handsome boy with perfect grayish blond hair and cold grey eyes. In District Two, Careers were handpicked. Cordelia was picked and so was Dexter's brother, Dustin.

"Yes I heard about that. No matter, how skilled could he be?"

"Not skilled enough to beat me!" Laughed Cordelia. "Oh, I better get going! I'll see you after Messalina!" Cordelia pranced out her front door and enjoyed the short walk to the town square, repeating her mantra of 'this is my day' in her head. When she arrived she was immediately swarmed by all the girls in the district. Cordelia grinned and pushed passed her followers. Outside of the crowd we Cordelia's three best friends, Primilla, Olympianca and Aurelia. "Ladies," giggled Cordelia as she gave a quick turn.

"You look beautiful, darling," Smirked Olympianca.

"As do you!" Smiled Cordelia "Have you three seen Dexter?" She questioned.

"Over there," pointed Primilla. There he was, in all his glory perfectly groomed. Cordelia strutted over and hugged Dexter.

"Hey baby," He greeted enthusiastically. Cordelia smiled,

"Where's your brother?" She asked. Cordelia didn't notice Dexter's face darken slightly.

"Sleeping in, it's his big day after all," sulked Dexter. Cordelia's eyes narrowed at this.

"It's _my_ big day. I'm going to win these games!" She hissed at Dexter.

"Right, right. Of course. I'll be rooting for you! Hey look, it's begun!" Cordelia blew a kiss at Dexter as she walked to stand next to Aurelia and Primilla, Olympianca was a year older so she was with the 18 year olds. This was it, Cordelia thought. This is _my_ day.

* * *

Dustin awoke suddenly to someone shaking him viciously. He swatted away the offensive person and opened his large grey eyes. His butler was standing over him swearing and yelling away.

"What's wrong Clyde?" He asked. Clyde's eyes had a vicious fire in them.

"What's wrong the boy asks! What's wrong? What's wrong is that today is the day of Reaping!"

"Well yeah…"

"You're late!" Yelled Clyde. Dustin sat there for a few moments and let the information sink in, "Move boy!" As Clyde pushed him off the bed , Dustin reached for his clothes and pulled them on. He wore a black vest that was part of a tuxedo, the black dress pants to the tuxedo, complete with a white linen dress shirt, black leather shoes, and a green tie. As he went to smooth down his grayish blond curls he was yanked out of his room by Clyde and shoved out of the door.

"Run boy run!" Screeched Clyde as Dustin was shoved out the door. It was a fair distance from his house and Dustin cursed himself. He really should have cut his hair, his long curls were bouncing in front of his eyes and he tripped twice. Fortunately Dustin managed to keep his outfit clean with his fast reflexes. Dustin could see the square now and he speed up, shoving past younger kids and adults as he went.

"Dustin!" Dustin skidded to a stop and saw his friend Cornelius next to his other friend Aurus and his angry looking twin brother, Dexter.

"Hey guys," Dustin huffed.

"Where have you been?" Snapped Dexter.

"Sleeping, you could have woken me up,"

"I sent Clyde up there, it's not my fault you're a sound sleeper," Shrugged Dexter. Dustin rolled his eyes and gave a high five to Aurus.

"Today's the day!" Aurus smiled.

"You know it!" Suddenly Dustin's attention was drawn to the stage. A dark haired man in his mid forties with a gravely voice introduced the past champion and his future mentors. This was the district two escort, his names was Duke.

"Welcome everyone to District Two's reaping ceremony!" He projected, but it was still hard to understand him. "These are your past winners the Jode brothers, Caius and Dumas!" Dustin glanced up at the two men in their late 20's. They could have been twins they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, typical around the lower districts. Caius had won first, then the next year Dumas had won. Dumas had killed his partner right off. Dustin planned on asking for Dumas, he had no idea who this Cordelia person was. All he knew was that she was Dexter's girlfriend. Dustin glanced at Dexter and wondered what he could see in girls from this district, they were all snobby and rude. Dustin wasn't exactly planning on getting along with this Cordelia girl.

* * *

"This is my day," Cordelia repeated constantly during the opening speech that she received a poke from Primilla.

"And now it's time for the Tributes!" A loud cheer erupted in the crowd. They were cheering for her. Cordelia grinned wider than she had in her entire life. "The girls tribute is…. Aurelia Philmatio!" Aurelia grinned and ran up much to the horror of Cordelia. How could she look so happy, Cordelia thought angrily. She was _not_ the chosen tribute! "Any Volunteers?" Asked Duke.

"Me!" Called Cordelia in her clear voice. "Cordelia Volteius!" Cordelia walked up next to Aurelia who looked crestfallen. "Get off my stage," Cordelia venomously whispered. Aurelia stared shocked for a moment than quickly left the stage.

"Wonderful, and now for the boys. Cato Garret*" The hulking mass of a boy made it up to the stage. "Any volunteers?"

"Uh yeah!" Cordelia spun around and was almost taken aback. Of course she knew Dexter and Dustin, were twins, she still didn't expect the feeling of seeing the boy walk up to the stage. She continued to stare at Dustin, he was different. His hair was longer and he gave off a different aura, she couldn't describe it exactly, but she wasn't use to the feeling it gave her. It must have been excitement, that was it it, excitement, it all seemed real now, that's why she felt funny. She shook his hand when asked and found his hand to be rougher then Dexter's. There was definitely something different with this boy Cordelia thought.

Cordelia was ushered into a room to say good-bye to her family and friends. Her family came in first. Her mother and father came in hugging her and told her how proud they were of her. Then Sculpia walked in a smile playing at her features.

"You look beautiful sister, I see you found your gift."

"Yes I did, thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it! We all know you will win!" Assured Sculpia.

"Thank you sister! Now I don't mean to rush any of you, but I want to leave as soon as possible. The sooner I leave the closer I am to victory!" Her parents hugged her again and Sculpia whispered in her ear,

"Messalina sends her regards and wants you to remember who you are, and never loose yourself." Cordelia smiled. Next Dexter came in, he looked pretty rushed.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"I only have a few minutes, but I need to give you some advice." Cordelia scowled,

"I don't need any," she snarled.

"This you do. Befriend Dustin, he's strong he'll protect you. Do whatever you have to, I just want you safe…" Dexter trailed off. Cordelia smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you when I get back," she shooed him out of the room

and sat pristinely on the grey colored armchair. After 10 minutes of waiting Olympianica and Primilla entered.

"What took you all so long…hey where's Aurelia? Why hasn't she come to say goodbye?" Olympianica and Primilla glanced at each other nervously,

"She didn't want to come," Primilla admitted.

"What? How ungrateful is she. I'm winning this for our district, she should be here! Get her!" Cried Cordelia.

"Lia," Olympianica soothed using Cordelia's nickname, "She ran off after she left the stage…"

"She's most likely sulking, which she has no reason to be. I was chosen, how dare she get her hope up?" Growled Cordelia. A silence followed and all three girls stared at each other.

"Yes, It's your day. We want to wish you luck," Primilla said.

"And tell you we love you and are with you in spirit every step of the way," finished Olympianica. Cordelia faltered for a moment.

"You two…that means so much…" Cordelia stood up and the three friends hugged. Tears formed at the edge of Primilla's eyes,

"You'll win of course and when you do, there will be a huge party. We promise."

"Thank you both… I'll see you when I get back." Cordelia hugged her friends once more and watched them walk through the door.

* * *

Dustin lounged on the grey couch and played with his token, a chain necklace with the word winner engraved on every link.

"Hey Dustin!" Dustin looked up to see his friends Cornelius, Aurus and the oldest of all of them, Viator. Viator punched Dustin's shoulder,

"I heard you were late, good thing you showed up. I have bets on this you know."

"On me showing up or me winning the games?" The boys all laughed.

"Both, you're the best guy around here Dustin. And if they give you a sword, hell those other tributes are gonna have a heck of a time surviving!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll be sure to win for your money." The boys laughed again.

"We have something we want to tell you Dustin," Aurus interjected.

"We want to tell you to win, not just for all of us back home, but for yourself. After all what's the point of winning if it's not for you?" Cornelius finished.

"We'll see you around Dustin!" Called Viator as his friends left the room.

His parents came in next and told him the same things he knew they would, mixes of "we're so happy" "you will win" and "we're so proud of you!" Next his siblings. Thuria the youngest at 8, sat crying on a big gray armchair. Paezusa and Urbana both stood trying not to cry as they wished him luck. Dexter patted Dustin on the back.

"Congrats brother! Don't let us down… and do me a favor take care of Cordelia."

"Look Dexter, I didn't come to…"

"No you look! I really like her. Please make sure she comes back alive, no matter what!" There was a sudden pause as Dexter realized what he had just said.

"I think you should leave now," Dustin mumbled as he walked over to Thuria to hug her.

"Dustin, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No matter, I have to go soon anyway," he handed Thuria to Urbana. "Don't worry Thuria, I'm coming back alive." He shot a pointed look at Dustin then turned away and waited for the peacekeeper to escort him out. It was night by the time Dustin had reached the train station. The flashes of the cameras blinded him, but he tried hard not to squint. When he reached the train Duke showed him to his room. It was big, bigger than his room at home. He left it to go explore the train when he was stopped by a call of his name. Cordelia was walking towards him.\

"Dustin is your name right?" She asked. He had a feeling she knew his name, she was just playing dumb. Cordelia started talking, but Dustin paid no attention. She was pretty enough, honey blonde hair hazel eyes… and a birthmark. Yeah, he could see why Dexter liked her.

"Are you listening?" Cordelia's voice rose.

"Sorry, what?" She sneered at him,

"I was saying Dexter told me you were a good swordsman. I can handle a mace and what?" Dustin had burst out laughing.

"You weigh like 110? Hah okay I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then pay attention!" She snarled. "Look all I'm saying is that we should join forces,"

"Look I'm not interested in joining the other careers," Dustin shrugged as he turned away.

"Are you interested in surviving?" Called Cordelia, Dustin spun around. "Exactly, now look if you want to survive, you'll join me. What do you say are you in?" Cordelia put her hand out. Dustin looked at it for a moment before grabbing it like he did back at the stage.

"I'm in." Dustin agreed. For now, he thought as he smiled at Cordelia.

* Anybody recognize Cato? (Who belongs to Suzanne Collins)


	6. District Three Reaping

Selena Petres was running as fast as she could away from the unseen enemy. He light brown eyes squinted in the sunlight and her long black hair whipped freely in the wind. Suddenly she tripped and fell onto the grassy ground. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she turned on her back and striked at the foe with brute strength. A grunt resounded in the open forest. Selena picked herself up and smirked.

"Damn it Selena!" Cried the attacker, he looked to be about 14 and had shaggy black hair that fell into his fudge colored eyes. "I think you cracked something," the boy groaned again touching his ribs.

"Don't be a baby Dave, I didn't even hit you that are. Not to mention if you're selected today you can't afford to be weak!" She yelled. Selena knew she was being harsh, but it was for Dave's best interest. Selena was just 16 and the oldest to five siblings, Dave being one of them. Selena always looked out for her siblings, ever since their mother died in childbirth. Dave groaned and pulled himself up off the ground,

"You're stronger than you look, Selena. Does it look like anything is cracked?" He questioned and lifted up his shirt.

"Don't be a dumbass, you wouldn't be moving if you cracked anything! Let's go, we have to get ready." Selena and Dave walked through the forest clearing, the wind whistled between the scarce trees as they trotted in silence. Once they reached the tall stone house belonging to the Petres' did they go their separate ways. Selena walked past the dining room and saw three of her younger siblings sitting at the table. Her other sister, Alice was 12. This would be her first reaping. Selena always considered her family lucky; they never had to sign up for Tessare. Still Selena did all she could to prepare her siblings; whether it was intense trainings or planning strategies, Selena made sure they were prepared. Selena not only pushed her siblings, but she pushed herself. She was always prepared, with her fiery personality and takes no prisoners attitude; Selena knew she would win the Hunger Games. Selena walked into her rooms and brushed out her long black hair. She kept straight down her back. Her dark hair contrasted nicely with her pure white reaping dress. Selena smiled and walked back to the table to sit with her siblings.

"Where's dad?" She asked them.

"In his room, getting ready" Georgina answered, she was six. Selena smiled then glanced over at the youngest, Marina. Selena immediately stood up.

"Why haven't you two dressed her yet? The reaping is in an hour!" She exclaimed.

"We were about to…"

"No buts… go!" She pointed at the long hallway and watched as the older sisters grabbed Marina. "Make sure you guys remind Alice to get a move on too. I'm leaving now!" She called. Selena walked out to the foyer and was about to open the door when a man's voice called her name.

"Selena!" It was her father. "Selena wait!" Selena turned around and saw him holding a grey sweater.

"What is it dad?" She questioned.

"I want you to have this, it was your mothers…" Selena grasped the woolen sweater. It looked old and rustic. It was beautiful, wooden buttons were attached to the beautiful grey colored wool.

"Dad, it's so… are you sure?"

"Yes, your mother would have wanted you to wear it. It will look beautiful on you, just like it looked on your mother," Her fathers voice broke. Selena smiled and put the sweater on; it was fitted over her dress but looked beautiful.

"Thank you dad. I'll see you at the reaping, I'm suppose to meet Ariell." Ariell Wickerson was the yin to Selena's yang. Ariell and Selena had always been best friends. As Selena walked outside her door she spotted Ariell. Ariell smiled and ran over, she was wearing a nice light blue dress that matched her eyes. It looked good on her, Ariell had a face dotted with freckles. She had thick brown hair that she kept in a bob.

"Hey, you ready?" Asked Ariell as the girls started walking, Selena turned to Ariell with a smile on her face,

"I'm always ready."

* * *

Teig Sony smoothed his bleach blonde hair down on his scalp. He grinned in the mirror, his hazel eyes flashed back at him . This was the year, the year he was chosen. And if he wasn't, well forget that. He was prepared to win. He was going to get in the games, no matter what. Teig touched the beautiful ring on his dresser. It was his engagement ring. Teig was engaged once, but she was wrongly killed by the peacekeepers. The woman he was engaged to was beautiful. She had shiny black hair, crystal clear eyes that were a magical shade of blue. Her name was Britt Stocke, she was his angel. Teig touched the ring before placing it in the pocket of his baggy blue jeans. He had decided after last years games that this was going to be his token. Teig walked out to his wooden front porch and saw his parents and his little sister, Mica.

"My handsome son!" Renee Sony, his mother called as she held his face.

"This is the year mom I can feel it!" Teig smirked. He was prepared for these games. He was well known in District Three for having a short temper, street smarts and muscle. Of course at home he was a softer person, especially around Mica.

"I don't want you to go," Whimpered Mica.

"I'm not leaving yet, Mica, but don't worry I'll be coming back," Teig reassured her. Mica smiled meekly and hugged her brother.

"Hey save that for later," He smiled, the looked up at his parents, "I'm going to head out. I was supposed to meet Donnerey by the fountain." His parents nodded and ushered him off. Soon Teig spotted Donnerey. He was a tall muscular guy, like Teig. Donnerey was wearing a black muscle shirt with baggy jeans. Together the two looked menacing. Teig was wearing a tight white shirt with a nice black jacket along with his jeans.

"You ready?" Donnerey asked Teig.

"I've been ready since last year!"

"Your gonna win. I mean whoever your girl competition is, I doubt she'll be strong at all." Teig smirked,

"Yeah true. I do hope if she's not a challenge the other careers are. I need to know who to take out first."

"Whatever happened to save the best for last?" Joked Donnerey.

"No, I'd rather deal with the best first. I wouldn't want to leave them for someone else to kill now would I?"

"Good point," Donnerey agreed. The two boys walked in confidence the rest of the way. When they reached the town square it was already packed. The boys made their way to 18 year old section. Over the crowd Teig could spot his parents and Mica. As excited as he was for the games, it was going to be hard to leave Mica. Tieg turned his attention to the announcer, she was an intresting looking woman. She had puffy blue hair with silver designs all over her pale body. She spoke in a high pitch voice,

"Hello everyone, I'm Hue Goltz! And I'm here to announce this years tributes and your past champions. Please welcome Storich Meebler and Kyte Glantz!" A short stocky man with a scowl came to stand next to Hue while a taller, freckled, shiney haired woman waved to the crowd as she tossed her red hair. Teig figured the man was Storich and the woman was Kyte. He prayed that Storich would be his mentor, the Kyte woman was already getting on his nerves and he hadn't even met her yet! "Okay everyone! Now that you've seen your past champions, it's time to meet your tributes!" There was a loud cheer from the crowd and Teig and Donnerey exchanged looks of pleasure.

"Alright time for the lucky lady to be announced!" Teig stared at the woman, this was going to be a long train ride he thought as the peppy woman bounced around the stage. "And your first tribute is….Selena Petres!"

* * *

"Alright time for the lucky lady to be announced!" Selena stared in horror at the capital woman who was going to be the escort. Selena had an urge to run and shove her off the stage. "And your first tribute is…Selena Petres!" Selena broke out of her thoughts and climbed up on to the stage. She was beaming, this was it! The moment she had been waiting for! "Well you look excited Selena! We like a fiery personality!" Selena was forced to keep a straight face but in reality she wanted to scowl.

"Now time to meet the lucky boy! And lets see here…" Hue reached into the ball., "Teig Sony!" Selena watched as a tall muscular 18 year old walked up on stage. He looked strong and prepared. _Good_, Selena thought, _He's prepared, just like me. Too bad for him that I am too._

Teig shook hands with the pretty black haired girl. She almost looked like Britt, but she had different eyes, brown eyes. This girl didn't look like she would be too hard to eliminate, but still something in her eyes warned him differently. Teig was ushered into a waiting room in the Justice Building of district three. The room was decked out for him. He choose to sit in a black chair in the corner of the room. His family came in first.

"Teeeeeiiigggg!" Cried Mica as she ran to her brother.

"Hey little one. What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave me?" Teig laughed and kneeled down to her level.

"I've told you time and time again, I am coming back. I promise you guys that." His parents smiled and his mother spoke up,

"Just know no matter what we'll be proud of you. And we will watch you every step of the way." Teig smiled and hugged each member of his family before he watched them walk out.

"Hey Teig!" Called Donnerey as he walked into the room.

"Donnerey,"

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you man, and plus you didn't have to volunteer! It could be a sign you know,"

"Yeah, that this is meant to be!" Donnerey grinned and hugged his friend before leaving. "Hey promise me you'll take care of Mica while I'm gone okay?"

"Of course," Donnerey said his last goodbyes as he left the room. Teig felt even better now going into the games, knowing that Mica was going to be okay.

* * *

Selena's fingers brushed the wooden buttons of her mother's sweater. She was surprised that the other tribute, Teig looked so strong, but it didn't matter. She was strong too and she was not going down without a fight. Ariell came in suddenly, tears were fresh in her eyes.

"I didn't know if I wanted to say goodbye…" Selena looked up suddenly,

"Why not?"

"I didn't know if I could stand saying goodbye to you. You're my best friend and you've always been there for me," Selena smiled and walked over to Ariell.

"Then don't say goodbye. Say, 'see you soon,' because I'm coming back Ariell, no matter what." Ariell cried in Selena's arms.

"Then I'll see you soon right?" She asked while she started to leave.

"You know it."

Her father came in soon after, trailing behind him was the pack. Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"I wanted to volunteer…" Alice mumbled.

"Don't ever say that! You know how angry I'd be at you!" She yelled.

"Sorry…"

"I just don't want you to ever volunteer for this… I wouldn't be able to let you go," Selena smiled.

"Well it's going to be hard to say goodbye to you…" Her father said. He was bouncing Marina in his arms, she was fast asleep.

"It's just like I told Ariell, it's not goodbye, because I am coming back!" Her father smiled.

"Then we should let you on your way. Good luck Selena!"

"Wait!" Alice cried. She ran to hug Selena and pulled out an old burlap doll. The doll was filled with beans, its string hair was falling out and it was missing an eye, Alice had made it two years ago. "Use this as your token please…"

"Of course Alice…it will be my good luck charm and I'll always think of you when I look at it." Alice smiled and hugged her sister one more time before leaving.

Selena was lead out of the Justice Building and followed the peacekeepers out the Tribute Train. Selena stepped inside and noticed the Teig boy, he was entering his room. She decided not to call out to him. She wanted to see what he was like first. He seemed mysterious… Selena couldn't help but wonder if he would be a good ally. It wouldn't matter either way, she would win with or without him. She was prepared.


	7. District Four Reaping

Jayse splashed around in the small river that ran through District Four. His dark brown hair fanned out in the water. Jayse dove down into the river and managed to grab a small trout that was swimming on the bottom. Jayse came up for air and paddled to a small wooden fishing boat. Jayse tossed the trout in the boat next to previous catches and rubbed the water out of his royal blue eyes.

"Hey CeCe, can you help me up?" A short tan girl with sun bleached caramel colored hair reached her hand over the side of the weathered boat to help hoist up Jayse. "Thanks, CeCe…Did you catch anything else?"

"No, the net ripped after the last haul. I think it's pretty good," she smiled.

"Yeah," Jayse glanced over at the large pile of fish, "We can come back after the reaping… only if you want of course."

"Oh yeah, sure, I could use the extra money…" CeCe trailed off. Jayse stopped from counting the fish mentally.

"You know CeCe, if you need anything I am always here…" Jayse trailed off with a small blush. He glanced down at the ground, CeCe's face flushed and she reached over the side of the boat to haul up the broken net.

"Um… thanks Jayse… but really I'm okay." Jayse looked back up to see CeCe meticulously folding the net.

"Right… let's head back, we have to get ready anyway," Jayse, said. The two paddled back to the shore and hauled the flapping fish off the boat and onto the dock. Jayse's father Jericho was standing there and helped the 13 year olds tug the load into a basket.

"I'll deal with this later, you two go on. You're both already late. I can't let you be late Cetacea," Jericho said in his deep voice as he gestured to CeCe. CeCe smiled and gave a quick hug to Jayse, but pulled away quickly,

"I'll see you later!" Jayse smiled and waved as CeCe walked away. He started to do the same when he felt a rough hand on his upper arm.

"Come here and help me with these fish," His father ordered. Jayse walked over to where the fish were and pulled one out. The fish was silent, Jayse sliced through the stomach and the blood and a few guts spilled out.

"I thought you said you'd take care of this later," Jayse murmured.

"I lied," game the gruff response. Jayse was silent and watched as his father picked up a thrashing fish and chopped its head off. The fish thrashed harder, then stopped. "We need to talk Jayse,"

"Look, if it's about the money I don't know where it went!" Jayse's father had been missing money, Jayse claimed to know nothing of it, but in reality he had been taking the money and giving it to CeCe to help her out.

"It's not about the money Jayse…it's about your relationship with CeCe." Jayse looked up at his father,

"We're just friends…"

"I wasn't born yesterday boy," He sliced another fish head off, "Your crush for her is so obvious, everyone except her notices it. You need to do something about it."

"Like what?" Asked Jayse exasperated, he had tried everything after all. Well everything short of telling her.

"You need to tell her!" Exclaimed Jericho. Jayse groaned, he couldn't he wasn't ready, but how could he tell his father that. His father was extremely confident, and this conversation was getting weirder by the minute.

"Look, I need to go. I can't be late." And with that Jayse left his father alone.

* * *

CeCe walked swiftly back to her house, only stopping once to look back at Jayse. When she did his back was turned and he seemed to be talking to his father. CeCe stopped to pause before she entered her house. She wondered what she would find. Would her father still be drunk on the couch like he was last night? When she had found him she sent her three siblings to live with her best friend Lilly. As CeCe walked in she didn't know whether to be upset or relived. Her father was still passed out on the couch. _At least this way he won't be able to bother me _though CeCe. She quietly walked up to her room and put on a beautiful blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. CeCe loved this dress, it was her other's before she passed on. It was all she had left of her. One night in a fit of drunken rage CeCe's father burned all of her mothers stuff. The peacekeepers came, but CeCe deterred them. As CeCe was leaving her house she noticed a silver locket scattered on the cheap coffee table next to the empty beer cans. She gingerly picked it up and opened the locket. It contained a picture of CeCe's mother, Aquana. CeCe quickly slipped the necklace on as she walked out of the house. _After all, _she thought _dad is not going to miss this_. As CeCe made her way to the town square she saw Lilly waiting with her three siblings.

"Hey guys!" CeCe called as she hugged each and every one of them.

"Hi CeCe!" Called Sprinkle, CeCe's 10-year-old sister.

"Hey S," smiled CeCe.

"Sissy, why did we have to stay at Lilly's last night," Fin one of her brothers asked.

"Because Daddy wasn't feeling well."

"Is he feeling better now?" Piped in Mark, the final brother.

"Daddy won't be feeling better for a while…"

"Yeah so you guys get to stay with me! Cousin Lilly!" joked Lilly who smiled sympathetically. As the three kids ran to the square Lilly and CeCe trailed behind. Lilly tucked her brown hair being her ears before speaking,

"You care too much CeCe."

"And that's bad?" Asked CeCe. Lilly looked at her and shrugged,

"With you it is. You care too much."

"I have too. I didn't ask for this… but I'm happy, these past three years have changed me into the person I am today. As upset as I am about my mother's death, it forced me to grow up."

"We're 13 CeCe, we don't need to grow up!" Laughed Lilly.

"Yeah your right!" The two jabbered on to the town square where they entered the group of other 13 year old girls. CeCe glanced over to the boy's section and saw Jayse talking some other guys from his age group. Jayse saw her and waved happily. She waved back.

"You like him!" Nudged Lilly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to hear!" Hushed CeCe as the escort woman started speaking.

"Yeah right since when have you ever cared about the Games?" CeCe rolled her eyes and shoved Lilly. "Just ask him out! He likes you!" CeCe blushed and looked back over at Jayse. He was handsome, gorgeous even. Even now, lost in though, he looked so determined. His blue eyes were flashing and his chocolate hair waved in the small breeze that passed through the area. He had a small sunburn running along his nose, the red skin mixed with the tan. In CeCe's opinion, the sunburn made him look even more attractive. CeCe was broken out of her thoughts when Jayse suddenly blinked and looked right at her. CeCe was then shaken; she turned to look at Lilly who seemed distressed.

"What?" She hissed. Lilly pointed at the stage, getting white in the face.

"Cetacea Splash? Is there a Cetacea Splash here?"

"CeCe," Lilly gasped, "That's you!"

* * *

Jayse stalked out his house feeling slightly annoyed. He was still a little flustered from his father's talk with him and on top of that he couldn't find his shark tooth necklace. Jayse was so preoccupied that he crashed into a taller person.

"Jayse? Jayse there you are! Jeez I thought you went missing!" Aiden. Jayse's older brother exclaimed.

"No, I'm good. I just got preoccupied, I had to help dad and I can't find my shark tooth necklace, have you seen it?" Jayse asked.

"Oh yeah here, I found it laying around on the kitchen table."

"I put it there for a reason!" Laughed Jayse as he snatched the necklace and fastened it around his neck. Sure, it didn't exactly match his white shirt and navy blue pants, but he loved this necklace.

"Sure you did, hey let's walk." The brothers walked in silence, neither seemed nervous about the upcoming Reaping, but then again it wasn't brought up. "So, I've been hearing things about you and CeCe…" Aiden trailed off then laughed at Jayse's exasperated expression.

"Did dad tell you. Because I swear there is nothing going on!" Aiden let out a loud laugh that echoed through the empty street.

"Well there should be, because she obviously digs you. Ask her out!"

"It's not that easy, Aiden. I really like her, I don't want to mess anything up!" Jayse cried.

"So what, you don't want to take a chance on anything better?" Jayse paused at this. "Just think about it, Jay. We're here I have to go. I'll see you after." Jayse watched Aiden walk away before finding his way to his age group. Jayse looked up to see if he could fin CeCe and was happily surprised to see her waving at him. He waved back and smiled when he saw Lilly nudge CeCe in the side. Maybe Aiden was right, maybe CeCe did like him. The question was if he was willing to take the risk. _Of course, she's worth anything! _ Thought Jayse. He made up his mind to ask her out immediately after the reapings.

"Cetacea Splash!" Jayse's eyes widened. That was the escort, calling out the name of the first tribute. It was CeCe! Jayse's head shot up and he met CeCe's eyes who were looking at him dreamily.

"Cetacea Splash? Is there a Cetacea Splash here?" Jayse watched as Lilly nudged CeCe, who suddenly realized what had just happened. She walked horrified up to the stage and stood next to the escorts. There were no volunteers…

"Now time for the gentlemen!... Jayse Summers!" Jayse felt his breath hitch in his throat. He walked up to the stage automatically and watched CeCe's horrified face. All he could think when he looked into CeCe's clear blue eyes was _what kind of sick joke was this?_


	8. District Five Reaping

Freer Thomason stood next to his cousin Ives in the 18-year old section of the district five reaping. The two had been joking the morning before about who in the district would be called. They decided on one of each other, only because they were each 18 and Ives claimed, "that fate works like that." Freer didn't care either way, he knew that if he was called he would do well. He seemed like a giant, standing at 6"9, none of the other chosen tributes were that tall. Freer and Ives had been watching the earlier reaping since the crack of dawn. Freer had to admit the careers this year would worry him if he was chosen, but he believed he still had more than a chance to win.

The two boys stood in silence as the short pale escort talked about the long history of the games and prepared to announce the girl tribute. The short, pale, man opened his mouth and a name quickly toppled from his lips,

"Nan Weatherall!" A short girl, maybe five feet, quickly walked up on stage after a small pause. She had bright red hair and green eyes that stood out even in the crowd. _She's cute, _thought Freer, _to bad she'll probably be killed._ The short man pranced arounf Nan as he spoke the second name,

"Marc Hopper!" There was a pause then a short black haired 12 year old with glasses started up the stage. He was crying. Freer felt a small pang in his chest and the raised his hand suddenly. He could hear Ives mutter something but blocked him out.

"I volunteer! I Freer Thomason volunteer!" Freer called as he made his way through the crowd. He walked up on the stage and saw the poor little boys face fill with relief as she smiled at Freer and ran off the stage quickly. Freer then turned to the red headed girl and reached out his hand.

* * *

"Nan! Nan honey, it's time to get ready!" Nan opened her startling green eyes and glanced at her mother, Riley. Her mom was dressed up and had her hair in a long braid. Nan smiled and sat up in her shared room. She looked over to see her little sister, Elizabeth.

"What time is it?" Nan asked her mother groggily.

"It's eight you have 30 minutes to get ready, hurry up. Come on Lizzy, I'll help you pick something out." Nan slowly made her way to the bathroom not wanting to get up, especially not today. Today was the reaping for the Hunger Games. Nan hated the Hunger Games, she was only 13, but she knew this was the Capitols way of manipulating their followers. Nan shampooed her flashing red hair and washed the suds off. While she was doing this she couldn't help but wonder what today would bring. She wondered if she would be the one to be reaped. She hoped not, she wasn't prepared like the others that had been selected in the past. All Nan really had was her intelligence, not that she should ever sell herself short, brains over brawns right? Nan stepped out of the shower and blow-dried her hair, after she slipped on a pure white dress with a green ribbon around the middle to match her eyes. Nan let her hair hang loose as she entered the family room.

"Nan, let me do your hair," called her mother as Nan sat down. Nan's mother was a leading mathematician and someone who Nan always looked up too. Nan always wondered how her mother could balance work and family, and felt lucky that her mother could do both. Once Nan's mother was finished, her hair was in two braids.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you when I get home!" She called as she walked out the door. Nan walked down to the end of the street and knocked on the last house's door. A girl her age opened the door and flung herself into Nan's arms.

"Hey Nan!" Called the girl.

"Hey Cal!" Cal or Calculus, which was her full name, was Nan's best friend. Cal had pin straight hair that was caught in a hue that seemed to be between blonde and brown. She has flashing grey eyes that were always full of excitement.

"Are you excited?"

"Um no, not really," laughed Nan. Cal paused then smiled.

"Right, you hate the games, silly me," Cal laughed airily, "So let's go so we can get this over with!" The two walked arm and arm to the town square. They waited in the thirteen year old section. As a stocky, pale man walked up on stage Nan zoned out. She was calculating the chances in her head. It was really one in 100 chance. Fates been good to her so far, why would it change now?

"An our female tribute is…Nan Weatherall!" Nan stood horrified for a few moments; she turned to look at Cal whose face was oddly blank. Nan looked up at the man one more time before running up to the stage. She stared out at the crowd, no volunteers… Nan was so zoned out she didn't notice a tall man stick his hand out to her. This must have been the other tribute. He was huge! She was in trouble…

* * *

Freer sat on the dark yellow couch in the Justice Building. He swept his blonde hair out of his blue eyes, as he waited for his visitors. He knew he had few, his parents died when he was younger. They were murdered in cold blood. He still hoped his remaining visitors would hurry up. He didn't like being left alone with his thoughts. Sure, he was confident about the Hunger Games, but still he wondered if he made the right choice in volunteering for that young boy. Was it really worth potentially throwing his life away for the capitols fun? Still what did he really have to loose? He has no problem killing and he's strong, isn't that all that matters? _Yeah, it is. _Freer thought. He smoothed out his dark jeans and white shirt as he heard the door creek open. The only two important people left in his life walked through the wooden door. His cousin, Ives and his uncle Nico.

"Hey guys," Freer greeted as the two walked over to him.

"That was a good thing you did out there man. That kid would have died the second the games started." Ives commented as he looped an arm around Freer.

"Thanks. At least I might make it out of the starting block," joked Freer. Nico laughed loudly,

"You'll make it much farther than the starting block Freer." The three guys laughed and smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Nico, that means a lot."

"We will see you when you get back Freer, which hopefully will be soon." Ives said. Freer nodded and hugged his cousin and uncle.

"Count the days boys, count the days!" Freer called as his family waked out the wooden door. Freer would be counting the days as well, he'd been back with his family soon.

* * *

Nan sat quietly on the yellow colored couch. Just after shaking the tall boys hand, she was ushered into the Justice Building to say her goodbyes. Nan shivered as she waited. Out of all people for this to happen too, it had to be her. Someone was out to spite her. He bit back some tears as she waited for her family.

Her parents walked slowly into the room where Nan sat. Her sister Elizabeth trailed behind her parents.

"Hey," Nan greeted weakly. She was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. Her mother had run to her and was crying.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I can't believe nobody volunteered." Nan looked over her mother's shoulder to see her father and sister standing stoically. Looking at the scene in front of her Nan could not reassure her parents. Nan slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I want to let you three know that I will do my best to come back home."

"We know," her father smiled, "That's all we can ask Nan, we will be waiting for you." Nan felt tears overflow from her eyes. Nan was still crying when her last visitor came in. Nan looked at Cal through blurry eyes; Cal's long hair covered her face as she walked over to Nan.

"I am so sorry Nan. I should have volunteered…" Nan pushed Cal's hair away.

"If you had I would be standing in your place. It had to be one of us, I'm glad it was me. I don't think I could stand seeing you go."

"And you think this is easy for me?" Cal cried. She looked angrily at Nan and then her face shortened. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. When I leave I want to see you happy. I want to remember you happy…"

"There will be no need to remember me Nan. You are coming home you have to. You're smart I know you'll find a way to survive. I believe in you." They hugged once more.

"I'll see you again Cal."

"You know it Nan. Good luck!" With her last visitor gone Nan was ushered outside and onto the steel train that would take her to the one place she hoped she would never go, the Capitol.


	9. District Six Reaping

**A/N: Sorry guys! I've been working on a Lost story. (Which needs OCs if anyone is interested.) Anyway I'm sorry it's been so long, work's been hectic, but I'm off in a few weeks so expect sooner updates!**

**

* * *

**

Oh the lovely District Six. The sun was shining, the winds were blowing, the people were cheering and Aleca Dumont was struggling to move.

"Aleca Dumont!" The chirpy escort woman spoke again. Had she really been called for the reaping? "Aleca!" She called, her voice becoming shrill. "Aleca Dumont get up out of bed!" Aleca's blue eyes shot open and she sprung out of bed. Mrs. Weeder, the head of the community house in District Six was standing over her with clothes. "Goodness, Aleca! You are about to be late for the reaping!" Mrs. Weeder tossed the clothes on her small cot.

"Like I care, maybe I should miss it. The peacekeepers can come and take me away then," She muttered as she picked up the clothes with her hands. It was a pair or black slacks and a white blouse. "These aren't mine!" She snapped at Mrs. Weeder.

"I know, but even I'm not going to let you make a fool of yourself in your own clothes," She calls as she walks out of the room. Aleca speedily puts the clothes on and rushes out of the shared room, she doesn't stop to brush her red hair as she bolts down to the kitchen. A cold bowl of soup in waiting for her along with a blaring TV screen. Of course Mrs. Weeder couldn't even heat it up for her. Aleca downed the soup and stared at the TV screen, there's that strange Capitol man, Caesar? He's talking about the career tributes. Aleca stared at the television; she hated the Capitol and their little lap dogs, the careers. "Aleca!" She glanced at the direction of the voice it was Mrs. Weeder again. "Aleca you forgot you necklace…" It was a golden locket in a circular shape with the letter 'A' on it. The locket was jammed shut and Aleca couldn't open it.

"Thanks… do you have any shoes?" Aleca asked as she tried to open up the locket. It didn't open…of course.

"Sorry, Aleca, no more. You over slept, but don't worry about it… nobody will be looking at your feet." Aleca glared at Mrs. Weeder,

"I'll see you later…" She shrugged and walked out of the community house. Aleca's hair was whipped in the harsh wind that billowed across the area of District Six. She could feel her face becoming numb as she approached the crowded town square. As Aleca joined her group, she wished she had something warmer, all the other 14-year-old girls had jacket and shoes… yeah Aleca wished she had some shoes.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Aleca looked up and saw a relatively tall woman in her early 20's. She had a light feathery voice; Aleca imagined that she had to be screaming over the whipping winds. "Welcome to District Six's reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games!" Our district has always been…" Aleca started to ignore the woman's voice started to fluctuate according to the wind. "So now it's time for the tributes!" The woman's voice became loud again, too loud. The wind had stopped. "Our first female tribute is…Aleca Dumont!" Aleca froze for a moment…_ really?_ She thought. She secretly wanted this, an escape from this boring life and a way to get back at the Capitol. So why couldn't she move forward? "Aleca?" Questioned the woman. "Aleca Dumont?" She questioned again. Out of the corner of the eye Aleca noticed the peace keepers start to move out of the crowd. Suddenly Aleca could move, she ran up to the stage and stood next to the woman.

"Sorry, I'm Aleca Dumont…" The woman looked like she wanted a further explanation, but Aleca's mouth was clamped shut.

"Right. Well then, this is Aleca Dumont, our first tribute. Now for our second tribute!" She walked over the second glass ball and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Cal Roberts!" Aleca's eyes wandered to the parting 18-year-old section. The boy had to be 18, but he looked no older than 16. He was pale, with green eyes hidden behind old glasses. He was tall, but looked no more stronger than she was, he was hunched over and slowly made his way to the stage. He looked depressed, but what did Aleca know?

* * *

Cal Roberts was up even before his mother came to knock on his door. With a quick rap his mother had come and gone. They were leaving right after the reaping, his parents and his other siblings. Cal decided to stay put and continue his job. He didn't mind being left alone in the house; in fact he quite enjoyed it. In Cal's opinion solitude is one of his greatest joys in life. He quietly made his way over to his old wooden dresser and put on some black slacks, an old white shirt with missing buttons, which he cleverly covered up with a black vest. As Cal was about to leave his room he walked back over to his wooden nightstand. On it were a mass of papers, a calculator and a small square card. On the card was the zodiac sign for Libra, scales. The scales represented balance and gave Cal comfort for today. He wasn't very nervous, there was the small twinge of feeling. However what were the chances, and even if he was selected someone would volunteer right? He had one of the most successful jobs in the entire district, why would District Six want to loose him? Cal picked up the small card and smoothed his finger over the rough paper. He put the square in his pocket and walked out of his bedroom. He walked down the wide hallway and entered the small kitchen and sat down. A letter was left next to a pile of toast and bacon.

_Cal,_

_ We have left early to head out to the reaping. We will be leaving right after we speak with the peacekeepers. We will bring you something back from District Three. We will see you when you get back,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Family _

A flicker of disappointment flashed through Cal's face, but is disappeared as soon as it came. Cal knew that by the time he had reached the reaping his family would be gone. Cal walked quickly to the town square and got there just as the place was getting crowded. He stood next to a taller, more muscular 18-year-old. Cal shivered against the violent wind as it tossed around the smaller tributes. A woman in her 20's suddenly popped out onto the stage,

"Welcome to District Six's reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games!" Our district has always been…" Cal struggled to hear the woman as the wind whipped around his ears. He suddenly felt as though he was in a vacuum. It was so loud Cal could only hear his heartbeat and a pulse in his head. "Our first female tribute is…Aleca Dumont!" Cal had realized he hadn't heard the whole speech and the first tribute had already been called. He waited, along with the other tributes for Aleca Dumont to come out to the stage, but nobody moves. The escort continued to call her name, but still nothing. Then came movement in the 14-year old section. She was a short, red-headed girl with blue eyes, she immediately ran up next to the woman.

"Sorry, I'm Aleca Dumont…" The escort looked at her for more information but Aleca didn't seem to be talking.

"Right. Well then, this is Aleca Dumont, our first tribute. Now for our second tribute!" She walked over the second glass ball and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Cal Roberts!" Unlike what he expected to do in this situation, Cal started moving towards the stage. The wind was still whipping at his face and ears, making him feel as though he was in his own world and that none of this was real. Aleca stared at him funny and Cal realized why, he always looked younger, with his old glasses and pale complexion, he looked like he was 16, instead of 18. It didn't help of course that all the other boys were massively tall and at least had some muscles. In comparison to them, Cal really did look like a child.

* * *

Aleca approached Cal with some hesitation after looking him over. She grasped his hand and shook it firmly. Over the roar of the wind she couldn't tell if her people were cheering or silent. _It doesn't matter, _Aleca thought, _This is it. This is my way out._

_

* * *

_

As Cal shook hand with Aleca he couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to see him family again, they were long gone by now. Or even worse, was he ever going to see District Six again? Was this cold harsh day be the last in him memories? He hoped not, but he knew better.


	10. District Seven Reaping

**A/N: I think it's been weeks since I updated this… shit sorry guys L I got caught up in my Lost story, which was supposed to be just a distraction but turned into something more (While I'm talking about it why don't you all check it out :P I'm accepting freighter OCs ;)) and then I wrote my cousins Inception birthday story (Who knows when that will be updates, of course check it out and leave reviews :P)… so yeah neither of those are really good excuses, but I'm leaving work on Wednesday so more free time! Which translates into MORE UPDATES! So anyway I just wanted to let you all know I'm so sorry and I'm trying something new with this chapter. The reaping part will be sort of a memory, I'm going to be focusing more on after the reaping, because these two Tributes have an interesting relationship **

* * *

Everleigh Lancast sat silently in the white room of the Justice Building. The District seven reaping had just happened. And it was just her luck that she was called.

Everleigh wasn't a fighter, and this day couldn't have gotten much worse. It was raining when she woke up, down pouring. The rain had traveled from District six, where it had just rained last night. Everleigh had hopped it would hold off to at least after the reapings, because at least then while she watched the poor tributes being called she would be dry. Of course like everything that day so far, she wasn't watching the reaping from the crowd. No, she was watching it from the sopping stage in her soaking red dress, next to the unusually peppy Capitol girl as she called off the next Tribute. Ever stared at her reflection in a growing puddle by her feet. Her oval chocolate eyes were swimming in the pool of tanned skin that was her face. Her full lips wobbled around in the water's reflection and her curly brown hair was flat on her oval head. She was so caught up in how horrid she must look on TV she almost missed the name being called. She wished she had missed the name. That would have made things easier. If she hadn't heard the name, a cry wouldn't have escaped her lips, she wouldn't have looked right into the camera will a look of fear. She might have preserved some aura of mystery and dignity around her. But instead she hears the name.

"Zane Jennet!" Cried the Capitol woman. Zane Jennet was extremely handsome, 5"11 tanned 17 year old boy. He was wearing tennis shoes, blue jeans and plain grey t-shirt that stuck to his body, his clear muscles protruded from the shirt. His coal black hair was also pinned against his head and his dark, almost black eyes stared right at Ever. That boy, Zane Jennet was her boyfriend. She expected him to go over and hug her, or at least give her a look of comfort. Instead Zane stared straight ahead into the camera, it was as if he never knew her. As if their relationship never happened, he paid absolutely no attention to Everleigh. She forced herself to hold her jaw together, in fear that it might drop because of the lack of recognition

As Ever remembered this mornings past events she shook with silent tears. She blinked the tears from her chocolate eyes. The white door opened quickly, Ever looked up, she expected to see Zane, but it wasn't him, it was her two sisters, Teylor and Sunny. Both of them came walking in, their hair dripped on the soft plush carpet. Teylor was 19, the oldest, kind of like a second mom to Ever. She was so happy once Teylor had turned 19 and couldn't be called anymore for the games. That meant that she only had to worry for Sunny. However she'd be worrying for only a few days longer.

"Hey you two…" She smiled. Teylor took in a deep breath before walking over to Ever.

"You know that if I was still 18, I would have volunteered…" Teylor explained. "You have no idea how much it killed me to watch you up there. I wanted to do something, I really did. But I couldn't."

"I understand. But I need you to know something, both of you," She added as Sunny moved to the back of the room. "I'm not a killer."

"No, of course not. I know you're not," Teylor exclaimed.

"No, I know you know. But that's not exactly what I need to tell you. These games are designed to make people pay for disrespecting the Capitol, and what better way to punish each other than making them kill each other right?" Ever waited until realization dawned on both her sisters' faces. "There's a reason why the careers win ever year. It's not just because they have been trained, it's because they're okay will killing. I'm not okay with killing. I don't want to have to kill anyone… I know how that limits my chances of winning. But I will do anything else to come back home."

"But you will come back right?" Sunny asked as she moved closer to Ever. Ever gave a small smile back,

"Like I said, I'll do almost anything to come home."

"But you have Zane to protect you, right" Asked Sunny. Ever smiled as an automatic response. Inside her heart pounded. She remembered the cold reaping, how Zane refused to look at her at all. Maybe he was afraid to show weakness, it had to be for their sake. If he looked strong nobody would mess with them right? Even as she thought it Ever realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Right," Everleigh laughed, "I'll always have Zane… you two should probably go now. The Peacekeepers will be coming back anytime now."

"You're right…" Teylor paused. She didn't know what to say. "I'll see you…eventually." As Sunny left the room Ever stood up and grabbed Teylor's arm.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Ever," Teylor said slightly confused.

"When watch the games. When it shows me and… and it looks like I'm not going to make it. Distract her. Distract Sunny. I don't want her to see me die."

"You don't know that they'll show you're death. I mean sometimes you never know whose dead until the night."

"That only happens when the careers massacre the others. You know that. Promise me Teylor. Promise me you won't let her see me die. I don't think I could ever… move on… if I thought she saw me suffer." Teylor glanced at the door then back at Ever.

"Okay. I will, but you have to promise me something." Ever smiled and looked down,

"What"

"Don't let Zane hold you back."

"What?" Exclaimed Everleigh. Her brown eyes widened in shock.

"You know what I mean Ever. I know you think he's all you have, especially now. But he's not. And you should know he wants to win as much as anyone else. And he will use you Ever. He will use you until there's nothing left. You need to be prepared to leave him. You are just as much of a weapon as anything else in that arena to him. Understand?"

"You're being insane Teylor! Can you just go?" Ever asked as she turned around. There was silence and then the patter of footsteps as Teylor left. That really was it. Zane was all she had left.

Zane sat and waited. He knew nobody was coming, he told his friends not too. Zane waited on an off white couch for the Peacekeepers to escort him out. He was tempted to go over there and just tell him to take him to train now. Why should he prolong the inevitable? He was going to win. Sure, the Ever problem was just a small mishap. She would do anything for him, it was brilliant really, her love for him. In all honesty though, Ever would most likely just hold him back, she proved it after the reaping.

Zane watched as Ever was called. He was surprised nobody even considered volunteering. Maybe he didn't truly care for Ever, but even she didn't deserve this. He felt bad for the male tribute. If they considered allying themselves with her she would slow them down. Zane ran his fingers through his coal colored hair as the rain continued to pour over the population of District Seven. The rain was supposed to empty out over District Seven. Apparently it really was doing just that. District Eight would have cloudy skies at the most. _Well aren't they lucky? _Zane thought with distain. The peppy Capitol woman caught his eye as she made her way back to the microphone to call the next Tribute.

"Zane Jennet!" She called. Zane didn't even hesitate as he shoved his way through the crowd. His brain was racing through situations of how he could die because of Ever in the games. He stood tall next to the woman and stared straight into the cameras, as if daring anyone not to take him seriously. He saw Ever out of the corners of his eye, pleading, no begging for some sign of recognition. He had bigger worries than how she felt right now. Like was he going to keep her around or leave her to die? As the woman finished up her speech Zane decided on keeping her around. _At least for now, if for nothing else she'll make a good human shield. _

When the Peacekeepers finally came to collect Zane, he couldn't have wished it were sooner. This whole process was unnecessarily drawn out. As he walked to the train holding a black umbrella he noticed no reporters,

_The rain must be too much for them. _He thought as he climbed onto the Tribute train. He was lead to a small room with a TV; it wasn't a bedroom, more like a meeting room. The previous district reapings were playing. Zane smirked at the weak looking boy from District Six as the door to the room opened. Everleigh came running in. She threw herself on to him and hugged him desperately. He just sat there; the District Eight reapings were starting. The Capitol representative was making her speech, but he could barley here her over Everleigh.

"I was so worried about you!" She insisted as she sat next to him, her eyes were locked onto his profile.

"Don't be, I'll be fine." She waited for a reassurance about herself, but Zane gave none. Everleigh watched as Zane's eyes glued themselves to the television. The first tribute had been called. Her name was Cyrah Blaine. She had long black hair and fierce eyes.

"She looks tough," Ever commented.

"Yes, she definitely does." Zane would have to check this girl out later. She looked like she could make a good alliance; well anyone would make a better alliance than Ever. Cyrah Blaine, that was a name he would have to remember. Zane witched the television off just as the announcer was about to call the boys name. He stood up without a word and approached the door. He awkwardly turned around and glanced at Ever. "I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too; you have to look strong tomorrow. To make up for the reaping. The games haven't even started and you've already given both of us a disadvantage. Thanks for that," he quipped as he stalked out of the room. Ever watched as he left. She had already caused him trouble before the games. What would happen in the games? As she walked to her room on the train, Ever started to let the tears fall. According to Zane this was her only chance to cry. She was going to let it all out.


	11. District Eight Reaping

**A/N: I'm so excited to start the real story :P These reapings are taking forever and I apologize for that. Only four to go -_-'' Anyway this chapter is a bit short because Cyrah is my OC, which means we don't really want to focus on her right? So this chapter is basically just Ezra's POV. So expect District 11's reaping to be like that because of Ekin Rhodes (Another OC). So here's some news. Harper as I (Alexa) am typing this is pulling out who is dying in the first chapter. Now look we all know that is going to anger some people and you'll all send flames :( But look people have to die! Whether it happens in the first or last people will die. But listen that doesn't mean your character will disapear all together. They could show up as dreams, halucentaions ect. So please don't stop reading just because you're character is dead... Thanks - Alexa (And Harper!)**

* * *

Ezra McCully sat on the fast moving train next to the other tribute from district eight. Her name was Cyrah Blaine; she had long black hair and piercing green eyes.

"What are you staring at?" She asked at him. Ezra raised his eyebrows and looked straight at her.

"Nothing, nothing," Ezra turned to stare back at the television screen. The current reapings were playing on the screen. Ezra recognized the cloudy district eight. There was Cyrah, standing on the stage looking haughtily at the crowd. Ezra's brother would be called up next. Ezra focused on the television screen as he remembered the reaping.

* * *

"Tread McCully!" The escort woman called! Ezra immediately pushed his way up to the stage. "Eager aren't we?" The escort asked.

"I'm not Tread McCully!" Ezra announced. He watched as both Cyrah and the woman stared at him. Cyrah looked familiar, like he recognized her from somewhere "I'm Ezra McCully. I volunteer Tread's my brother." There was a silence in the crowd. People usually didn't volunteer in District Eight, even if it was for family.

"Well then, here are our two lucky tributes!" The woman sing songed as Cyrah and Ezra shook hands. Ezra and Cyrah were both escorted out off the stage and brought over to the old justice building. Ezra watched as Cyrah was escorted further down the hall, while he was sent into a room to the right of the entrance. He didn't have to wait long for his friends and family to come in. His three best friends, Riley, Shiba and Judd came in first. They both stood idly by the door, as if they didn't know what to say.

"It's good to see all of you…" Ezra trailed off as he ran his hands through his dark curly hair.

"…Are you okay with this?" Shiba asked as she walked forward.

"I did volunteer, Shiba. Of course I'm okay with this."

"What she means is you just ran up onto the stage, without a second glance. We thought maybe it was spur of the moment…" Riley trailed off.

"Of course it was spur of the moment, my brother had just been called. What more is there to do but volunteer?"

"…I guess you're right." Judd sighed; he ran his fingers through his black hair then turned to Ezra. "We're gonna get going. Let you see your family you know."

"Right, see you guys…" Shiba walked over and whispered in Ezra's ear,

"Be safe… "

"Don't worry about me…" Ezra smiled. The three took one last look at Ezra before they left. Soon after his seven family members piled into the room. Maria, the youngest and Ezra's favorite walked up to Ezra. It was like staring at a girl version of himself. She had the same curly black hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you going to die?" She asked him concerned. Ezra's eyes opened wide and he looked up at his father who solely pulled Maria back.

"No, of course not," Ezra's father explained. "Your bother is going to be just fine." Ezra gave a weak smile back and straightened out his blue jeans as he stood up. Ezra wished he could reassure his sister, but he honestly didn't know if he was going to make it. He could survive sure, but he only knew his skills, his talents. Sure, Ezra was skilled; he could hunt, run, swim, climb and fight. But he hadn't been trained his skills were strong, but they weren't polished like the career tributes.

"Ezra?" Tread asked as he stepped forward from his spot next to his other brother, Fleek.

"Yeah Tread?"

"You didn't have to volunteer… you know I might have been able to make it…"

"But I did volunteer. And I did it because I love you and you're my brother. You also know I have more experience than you do. I'm 18 Tread, you're 12. Because I'm older I have a better chance of winning. Not to mention after the games, if I win, we'll be living in Victors Village."

"Then you better win fast!" Fleek called from the back. Ezra smiled,

"I'll try." His eldest sister came up to him slowly; her name Erin, behind her was his other sister Dahlia.

"Be safe… really," Erin insisted. And come back home… we'll watch you the whole way." She told him before they were called out. After they left the door was opened again. The girl from before, Cyrah walked in. She smoothed out her green dress before walking away from the door.

"I thought we were only suppose to see each other on the train?" He asked. She shrugged and sat down on a wooden chair across from him.

"Yeah, but by then we'll be swarmed by stylists, mentors and our escort. And I wanted to talk to you before."

"How'd you even get in?"

"My aunts husband is the mayor… so much for family ties right? Nobody volunteered for me, not like what you did for your brother. Which is actually why I wanted to speak with you. You're obviously strong… or stupid for volunteering… but I've seen you around and heard my friends talk of you."

"What do they say?" Ezra asked. Cyrah brushed her long hair back,

"They talk about how handsome you are," it wasn't a secret that Ezra was one of the best-looking boys in the district, "that and they say how strong you are… I'm physically strong, but I sure as hell know how to fight. I've been training since my brother died last year in the games." He knew she looked familiar; she looked just like her brother, the same straight black hair and emerald eyes. "So anyway, I know how to use and knife and a spear… but that's not good enough."

"So let me guess you're proposing we become allies?" Ezra asked. Cyrah smiled, showing off her flashing white teeth, she looked a bit like a wolf.

"Good, caught my drift. So what do you say? Allies for now?" Ezra paused. What did he really know about this girl? Nothing, but she was right about one thing allies were going to be important.

"Yeah, for now." The peacekeepers came in abruptly and escorted the two out. As they walked together to the reporters shouted questions and snapped pictures of them. This was definitely going to be a change.

* * *

"You're going to psyche yourself out if you keep staring at the other tributes like that." Cyrah told Ezra, snapping him out of the memory.

"Shouldn't we be prepared?"

"Yeah, but let's wait for the interview recap… then we can decided who to worry about." Cyrah stood up and made her way to leave the TV room, but she turned back. "At dinner, don't eat a lot… they're trying to get us used to the rich food."

"Let me guess, so we panic when there's only rabbit on the field?"

"Exactly!" Cyrah called as she left Ezra.


	12. District Nine Reaping

**Hey guys! It's me Harper (Alexa's like literally just took off with her cousin _ They left me…) Anyway I've decided to write District Nine's reapings. However, it's not so much the reaping as it is the train ride. I really don't like writing reapings, but Alexa does…and since she ran off… you are going to read a train ride. – Harp**

* * *

Luna Night stood up in her moving room. The tracks out of District Nine were covered in pebbles and stones. It was a fun pass time of the kids to hang around by the tracks and toss rocks

at them. It was even more fun to hit a moving train, especially if it was from another district's tribute train. Tonight however, Luna was going to miss out on that. She after all was on the tribute

train. She stared out at the window, it was midday and in front of the train were the dark clouds that surrounded District Eight. She had been on the train for a few hours now. Her mentor, a

woman named Pepper informed her she should change into something comfortable, because it was going to a be a bit before dinner. So when Luna reached her room she put on a pair of black

pants and a white v-neck. Luna stared at herself in the mirror. Her tanned skin and long black hair would normally make her very pretty. However she had the strangest colored eyes, a weird

lilac, which she often got teased about in school. Because of that she had no friends, only her family, Not like that was so great, her father was an alcoholic who abused her constantly. She had

scars on her body from him randomly striking out at her. He was passed out this morning before the reaping. Even though she wished the peacekeepers would arrested him for missing it, a part

of her hoped they wouldn't. If they arrested her father nobody would be left to look after her three siblings if she died in the games. Luna touched the silver chain necklace that dangled off her

neck as she thought about death. _Will I die? _He thought, _No, I'll make it to the end. I have to… for my siblings. I cannot leave them alone with that man! _Luna turned away from the mirror as

she thought about her father. No, he was hardly a father. She raised herself, that's why she knew she could make it. Luna turned and decided to explore the train. As she left her room she heard

sound. It must have been that 12-year-old boy Skip Trans. She felt bad for him, this poor boy was never going to survive the blood bath. She had heard rumors of the other districts, The girls

from districts one and two both seemed violent. There was the pair from district eight who both looked surprisingly like super models. Luna thought they might have some problems fighting, but

she doubted it. As pretty as they both were they probably were strong. She knew she shouldn't underestimate these people.

* * *

Skip sat angrily in the room of the tribute train. He wasn't happy about this. He had changed out of his Tribute outfit, a shirt of the Cooks and black sweats. He put on the strange maroon colored

pants left in his dresser and a white t-shirt. He didn't want to be called for these games. But he had no choice, nobody volunteered. His life may not have been great, he may have been living all

alone in a shack eating wild plants, but still. He had plans, he wanted to find his sister. He heard he had a sister who looked just like him ,her name was suppose to be Kasper… now he would

never know if it was true. Did she look like him? Or even better yet did she even truly exist. Skip groaned loudly and flipped on the large TV across from his bed. There was President Snow, he was

talking about how great this years games would be. Skip hated Snow; he hoped someday someone would just pop his overly large lips. Maybe if he won, during his exit interview he would do it

himself. Skip laughed at the thought, he would be known as Skip Trans, the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games and popper of President Snow's lips. Skip laughed once again at his self-proclaimed

title before he turned the television off. Skip walked over to the large window he had. The peacekeeper who brought him here assured him it was a one way window. But still, Skip didn't trust

him. Skip glanced out ahead, there was District Eight, filled with tall buildings and large factories. Skip, who didn't attended school once overheard the teachers mentioning it. The city before

District Eight was called New York. They too once had large buildings, but they were all destroyed and had to be rebuilt by the survivors. Skip noticed the District Eight tribute train was still in the

station. _How weird, _he thought, _they haven't left yet._

* * *

Luna entered what seemed to be a living room, she was just in time to see District Eight enter her view. She watched and noticed the black tribute train hadn't left. Next she noticed flashing

lights, it was the reporters. They were snapping pictures of the two tributes. They both looked the same from before, except they seemed to be smiling and talking to each other. _They must be _

_allies. _Was the conclusion she came to. Luna wondered is she should make allies with Skip. He was five years younger than she was and he really didn't look like much. Luna decided she would

wait… what's the use of making allies now? She didn't even know him. Luna turned to leave and opened the door, she came face to face with Skip who smiled at her.

"Hey, I was told we could see District Eight clearer in here… can you?"

"Yeah, it looks like that… I was actually just leaving…" Skips eyes widened,

"Oh yeah? Well I saw your mentor, she's out by the dining hall, it's further down… I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Skip asked. Luna nodded her head,

"Yeah, at dinner." Luna walked out. She couldn't help but realize how ackward that was. She had a feeling he wasn't her best bet of an ally. After all she couldn't have conversations like

that through the games. Not to mention she would have to kill him eventually… and he was only 12. Luna mentally cursed the Capitol. This really wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's still me Harper! Sorry this was so short guys. We're trying to make them detailed, but short. And we also don't want to drag the story on… so yeah. But here it is! Each chapter we're getting closer. I'm trying to make everyone have equal time but Alexa has always been better at that. Either way I hope you all liked it – Harp **


	13. District Ten Reaping

**A/N: Hey it's Alexa again (Hope Harper wasn't to much of a change for you guys: P). I just want to talk about some things. We've been getting messages saying that some characters have longer passages than others. Now look we get that you want your characters to have long passages, but as I think Harper said before we don't want this to be redundant. So we're sorry if you're character's passage isn't as long as you may like. Again about the games. We've already selected who's died. **** We won't tell you yet, but please no flames when the deaths come out.**

**

* * *

**

Kitiana Le'Roy stood over a grave in the District 10 cemetery. The inscription on the grave read:_ Asiya Le'Roy: A loving, daughter, sister and friend. You will forever be missed. _The dates recorded on the tombstone showed that the deceased was 13 when she died. Kitiana stood staring at the tomb. She wished it would rain, so she could cry. But the sky didn't seem to cooperate. The tomb was of Kitiana's older sister, who died when Kiti was six. Asiya was inducted into the Hunger Games when she was 13 and was killed in the blood bath. Ever since then Kitiana had been very depressed and cursed the Hunger Games. She would never admit it, but ever since she turned 12 the Hunger Games scared her. For five years she had worried whether or not she would be called. Kitiana only had to make it past two more years of reapings before she was home free. Kitiana remembered that last time she was her sister on TV.

The bubbly six-year-old version of Kitiana sat in front of the small TV screen on her couch. It was the only thing on all the channels, earlier she heard her parents crying, however Kiti didn't know why. She watched at the TV screen showed her older sister, she looked fearful. Kiti watched as the gong rang and the tributes scattered. Asiya ran out and tripped over a rock. Suddenly a big bulking man came up behind her sister and smashed her head in with a rock. Kiti watched, transfixed, as her sister's head was crushed in by a rock. The TV camera never faltered. Kitiana was forced to watch as her sister's head was dented by a rock and a pool of dark red blood poured over the ground. Just before the TV screen flashed to the other tributes Kitiana's mother walked in.

"Kiti? Darling who is… oh my God. Oh my God! It's Asiya! She's… Kitiana don't look." Her mother pulled her away, but it was too late. She had already seen it all. Her sister had died within the first minutes of the game.

From that day on Kitiana changed. The bubbly girl that everyone once knew and loved changed. She no longer laughed and smiled at joked. Instead Kiti was silent, depressed. She no longer smiled, instead she frowned. Kitiana looked up from the gravesite to see people piling around the red barn where the reapings took place every year. Kitiana walked slowly through the rest of the graveyard. She hopped over the old wooden fence and continued her walk. She stood in the middle of a group of 17-year-olds and waited. The escort, a tall male with striking blue hair started speaking into the microphone. He gave the long, dreaded speeches of the history of Panem and District Ten. "It's time for the girl tribute. Lilly-Anne Moss!" He called. Kitiana watched as a small 12-year-old girl with blonde hair made her way to the stage. Kitiana couldn't let someone so young be thrown into these games, not like her sister was.

"I volunteer!" Kitiana called. "I'm Kitiana Le'Roy!"

"Very well then, and now for the boy! Asher Bennet!" Kitiana watched as brown haired boy dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt came up onto the stage. He stood next to her without so much as a look. Kitiana smiled at the cameras then looked back at the girl from earlier. Lilly-Anne was crying in her mother's arms. Kitiana was happy; she'd rather die then this poor girl. It was better this way.

* * *

Asher Bennet lay down on a large bale of hay. He had been there all night. Just waiting here in the fields, waiting for the reaping. Asher could care less about the Hunger Games. His mother tried to talk him into staying at home, so he could at least change, but he refused. Asher could care less whether or not he was dressed nicely for the reaping.

_MOO! _Came an angry sound from the far side of the field.

"Oi! Hush Moe!" Asher called to the fat black and white cow that was moving around on the field. "I'm up!" He groaned as Moe continued to moo loudly.

"It's kind of weird you need a cow to wake you up," Came a smaller voice from behind the hay bale. Asher turned around and saw his younger brother, Kenneth standing there. Kenneth was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans. In his hands was a pair of black jeans like his own, a white button down shirt and on top were a pair of black dress shoes. Kenneth placed the clothes on top of the hay bale.

"Yeah well, that's the typical alarm clock out here. What do you want?" Asher asked with a grin. "Don't tell me mom talked you into this." Kenneth smiled a bit,

"Um yeah she did. She told me to bring this to you. She said you needed nice clothes to wear." Asher pushed his brown hair out of his green eyes before looking at his clothes. Asher was wearing plain blue jeans and a white scoop neck t-shirt.

"Why do I need to dress up for this?" Asher asked.

"Cause it's the Reaping, and it's on national television! Why else?" Asher picked up the clothes and gave them back to Kenneth.

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing. Anyway, who cares right?"

"The Capitol… if you get chose there's no way you're going to be able to fight the stylists."

"You talk like you're expecting me to get picked," Asher joked. Kenneth rolled his green eyes.

"You'd win. I've never seen anyone throw a pitchfork like you do!" Asher laughed,

"Two things. One: I'm the only person you've seen throw a pitchfork. And two: I'm not the only skilled contestant. If I get picked of course. Do you remember that one year, that district two boy, you know the one with the sword? How with just a few swings he decapitated around half the tributes. He of course was stabbed by that girl from district one who went on to win... But you get what I'm saying." Kenneth laughed at Asher's allusion.

"So you're going to get stabbed by a girl from district one?" Asher smiled,

"No, I'd kill her first. What I'm saying is that I'm not the only one with the special skills… but look we shouldn't even be talking about this. I'm not going to get chosen, there's over 50 kids here. Why me right?"

"Fine fine, but hey if you do get chosen. I'll be watching and when you win. Our families going to get everything they deserve! No more working with these smelly cows!" _MOO!_

"Great job Kenneth! Mr. Moe's angry now. When you step on a cow pie later, don't come crying to me!" Kenneth shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late. Are you wearing the outfit or not?" Asked Kenneth.

"Leave it on the hay stack. I'll come back for it later." Kenneth shrugged and put the clothes where Asher was once laying. The two brothers walked side-by-side, one looking presentable and the other...not so much. The two walked down the dirt road to the small red barn where the reapings had been set up. Kenneth waked himself over to his parents. Kenneth was 11… Asher couldn't help but be worried. In only one year Kenneth would be 12, and fair game for the Capitol and their games. Asher stood near the front of the 16-year-old group. He waited calmly for the reaping to start. The escort started talking and announced the first tribute.

"Lilly-Anne Moss!" He called. Asher looked up a small 12-year-old girl with blonde hair made her way to the stage. Suddenly another voice called out to volunteer. Asher watched as a girl, one year older than him walked onto the stage. She had curly brown hair and the same colored eyes. She said her name was Kitiana Le'Roy, She was wearing a black dress and looked very depressed and yet at the same time relived. Those were odd emotions mixed together. "And now for the boy! Asher Bennet!" Asher felt a nervous smile explode on his face. He walked up onto the stage and stood next to Kitiana. Sure he looked out of place, but what did he care? Asher looked into the audience and saw Kenneth, who gave Asher a slow thumbs up. It looked like Asher wouldn't be picking up those clothes after all.


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/ N: So it's been a while huh? I've finally broken my writer's block. It's really all thanks to Mockingjay (SO AMAZING!), I ended up writing a short tribute to my OCs, you gusy can check it out if you want. It's called Bare Destruction** (Shameless Promotion :P)** I may continue it. So District 11 is the next chapter. Here's the deal, after District 12, I'm going to have one chapter. This chapter is going to have my character Cyrah Blaine; she's going to be re-watching the chariot rides and commenting on the tributes. **IMPORTANT:** if the stylists change your tributes appearance PM me and if you guys want to send alliances then go ahead. Also I want to apologize for two things, one it's been like a month -_-" and two I've realized I've made the mistake of not adding enough bloodbath tributes. I have already selected the tributes who will die in the blood bath, but if you want to be nice you can PM me if you want to send in your tribute Also I want to point something out. So I've been getting complaints that some chapters are shorter than others. I want to point something out, I'm not a machine, I can't spit out perfect chapters every-time. Also it's about the information you guys sent in and what I can do with the information. I don't want to force out one good chapter, then a bad one because it wasn't long enough. I personally thought the chapters were smiliar in length. So i'd like to apologize for that and let you know that the final chapter will be up soon, and then on to the games. May the odds forever be in your favor!

- Alexa.

Also don't hesitate to P.M. with questions!


	15. District Eleven Reaping

**A/N: Here's the District 11 reaping! It's only one character because the boy tribute it Ekin Rhodes, who is my OC. If you guys want to read about him I have a story called Bare Destruction on my profile, check it out!**

* * *

Wesley Ailer had woken up early this morning. It wasn't for the Reaping; it was for a mission of some sorts. District 11 wasn't the wealthiest district, so the food was short. Of course nobody would think so, they work on the orchards. However nobody stole from the orchards, in fear of getting killed by the Peacekeepers. Wesley Ailer on the other hand wasn't afraid. She was smarter then the rest, faster too. All the other thieves took large amounts, Wes however took small portions, just enough to satiate her family with their original portions. Wesley had gone out early to pick up some vegetables. She knew for a fact that the day of the Reaping was the best day to steal food; all the Peacekeepers were in the square after all. When Wesley had returned home with her spoils her elder brother Caden was already awake, so was her father.

"Hey," Wesley called as she placed the vegetables on their small wooden table.

"Oh Wesley, I wish you wouldn't go stealing from the orchards, it's dangerous," Her father, Carson said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Dad, Wes is the fastest kid around here. And plus there are way more dangerous things out there," Caden told his father as he gathered the vegetables. "We can eat these tonight and tomorrow, when we watch the poor tributes and their silly outfits, what do you say?"

"Yeah, of course!" Wesley agreed. She and Caden would watch the silly Capitol designs that the tributes were forced to wear each year, they would vote on who had the worst. The winner's were usually the top districts, mostly because their outfits were so ridiculous.

"Great, I'm glad you two are having fun, but Wes needs to get ready for the Reaping," Carson said. Wesley wrinkled her eyebrows and glanced at the small mirror over the sink in the kitchen. Her curly brown hair was a bit matted, but her green eyes were shining. She looked down at her ripped jeans and ratty sneakers,

"What's wrong with this?" She asked him. Her father sighed, knowing that since his wife died there were no feminine clothes in the house.

"Nothing, it's fine. Go on you two, I still have to find my jacket," Carson told his children. Caden waved goodbye and pulled Wesley out of the house. As they walked to the town square, which wasn't far off, they predicted the silly outfits for this year. Wesley waved goodbye as they reached the town square, she walked over to the 16 year old section and waited. When the capitol woman stepped up on the stage Wesley had to stand on her tippy toes to see her. Wesley was around 5"2 and shorter then most girls in her district. The woman was more reserved then Wesley expected, she assumed the woman didn't want to represent district 11. Wesley ignored the woman's speech and eyed her brother, who was standing in the far back. He was 18 now, and everyone was thankful this was his last chance to be called. Wesley turned her attention back to the woman as she dug her hand into the old bucket to pull out a female name.

"Wesley Ailer!" The woman called out. Wesley was shocked; did that woman really call her name? Wesley shook herself out of her stupor and climbed up onto the wooden stage. She heard a cry rip out from the audience and saw Caden try to push past others to get to her. Suddenly the Peacekeepers descended on him like hawks. The ripped him away from the crown as he screamed out. Wesley wanted to jump off the stage; she wanted to run after them and save her brother. She knew better though, they would both be in more trouble if she left the stage. The rest of the reaping seemed to be a blur. She didn't even hear her fellow tributes name; all she could hear were her brother's screams. As she herself was pulled away from the reaping to the justice building she prayed Caden could be there. They tossed her into a small room and she waited for Caden to bound through the door, telling her how it was going to be okay. He would tell her how he convinced the peacekeepers to let him go. Instead only her father walked into the small room.

"Is he okay?" She asked her father. Her father sighed,

"I have no idea, I couldn't reach him in time. I don't know where they took him." Wesley swallowed and hoped for the best. Still, some part of her deep down realized she might never know if Caden was okay. If she didn't come back from this her last memory of her brother would be his screams.

"I'm sorry dad," Wes said as she looked up, willing herself not to cry. Her father wrapped his arms around Wesley,

"It's going to be okay. Worry about coming home. I need you here." Wesley smiled up at her father, but her heart wasn't in it. "And take this, it's your old ankle bracelet," Her father handed Wes a green anklet with the word 'Laugh' connected to it. "Wear this and think of home. I'll be waiting for you." Wesley watched as the peacekeepers flung open the door and escorted her father away. She pocketed the anklet and followed some peacekeepers out onto the train. As she took her last glances at District 11, she knew she had to come back. If she won she could save her brother, she had to win this for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **


	16. Good News :

Hey guys! It's been years… I know. I'm so sorry! So I've just seen the Hunger Games, which means I'M INSPIRED! I'm going to start writing this story again and I've started another Hunger Games Tribute story, which you are all free to check out – it has an interesting twist! Anyway an update should be coming soon!


End file.
